Tear In My Heart
by joyfknzer
Summary: Nathan Prescott drunk at a bar? How can this possibly end when Max Caulfield decides to help him to return to his dorm?


Hello guys! This will be my first fanfiction I've ever written ever, that is in english. My english isn't that advancing since I'm from Sweden, I hope it isn't too bad though.

* * *

 **Tear In My Heart**

 **[A CAULSCOTT FANFICTION]**

It was monday, mon fucking day. Nathan Prescott was held up in his room listening to whale songs all morning. He couldn't get any sleep, his pale skin underneath his blue shiny eyes had turned red and all puffy from all the tears he cried. That was the reason for his insomnia, he just couldn't stop crying. And the main reason to that was; the world. The whole world was against him, he couldn't help it but blame himself for everything that was happening. The dark room, Mark Jefferson, Rachel Amber and his father Sean Prescott, it was too much for him. Not only that, but he also had to face Chloe Price. She was going to blackmail him for drugging her, he could predict it already.

The air in his room felt cold, he felt sicker and sicker for everytime he shed a tear. "Everybody hates me." He said to himself on repeat with a crack in his voice. "Just.. fucking end it." Nathan kept torturing himself. It was a panic attack, as usual. By taking deep, calming breaths and focusing on the whale song, he got rid of it. It was the only useful thing his therapist taught him, the rest of 'em were shit. - It was only thirty minutes left until his first class starts, he quickly grabbed his towel and shower supplies and rushed into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, seeing a pale muscular guy with self harm scars, of course he hated how they looked.

Nathan went into the shower, the hot water was dripping on his arm making him feel the burn inside his new fresh scars. "Aghr! FUCK!" He should've patched them before showering. Suddenly he could hear people laughing at him, he felt a pound in his chest. "Prescott is playing fapping bird in the showers!" Nathan rolled his eyes, Logan and Zachary. Idiots, they really thought he would masturbate in the shower?

Breathing out a deep sigh, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his dorm. The first thing he did was patching up his left arm, no one could see them. Especially not his only true best friend, Victoria Chase. She cannot know that he was cutting again.

After he got dressed, he checked his phone and decided to text Victoria.

 _mornin beautiful_

While waiting for an answer, he went outside to smoke to release some stress. Max Caulfield suddenly walked right past him as he closed the door. She was the new hipster student, yes hipster according to Victoria who always talked shit about her. Victoria always mentioned how she was Mr. Jefferson favorite puppet, Nathan laughed quietly by himself. He wouldn't be surprised if she was on Mr. Jefferson's radar, no.. she should be careful. Nathan had mixed feelings.. about working with Mark Jefferson, sure he was like a father to Nathan. He really admired his teacher, all he wanted was to acknowledge his art, not drugging students and force them into his fucked up photo sessions. He used to look up to him, he didn't treat Nathan like his father did. That's right, he _used_ to look up to him. Before he was fucking insane in the brain, flashbacks from when Jefferson was yelling at him started to play in his head.  
 **DON'T FUCK THIS UP.  
DON'T YOU FUCK THIS UP FOR ME.  
YOU'RE NOTHING.  
LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE.  
**He wanted to bust his ass, but on other side.. Nathan would end up in jail too. That can't happen, he must keep his reputation. All the thinking about the dark room got him overwhelmed, he lit a cigarette and inhaled the smog.

His phone suddenly vibrated from a text from Vic.

 _i need help_

He then received two pictures of different cashmeres, a grey and a light pink. He took a quick look at both of them.

 _grey, lookin good girl who are you impressing? ;)_

 _mark jefferson duh! he's been all over that fucking twee bitch since the day she came to blackwell_

Nathan rolled his eyes, he should've known. Victoria was all over Mark Jefferson, what did she even see in that perverted bastard? However she was trying to seduce him, he hoped that Jefferson won't add her on his list of victims.

 _speaking of max caulfield, i just saw her, whata fucking nerd always_

 _I KNOW. she's a fucking hypocrite, she's embarassing herself without even knowing it_

 _gtg, ttyl beautiful_


End file.
